Typical elastomer formulations for automotive applications such as gaskets, floor mats, splash shields and radiator shields use petroleum-derived materials. For example, EPDM (ethylene propylene diene monomer), formulations often incorporate portions of petroleum oil, synthetic elastomer and carbon black. Additional applications may include shoes, conveyor belts and tires.
Conventional elastomer formulations using petroleum oil have been met with limited use. Being derived from petroleum, petroleum oil is a non-renewable resource. Many uncertainties associated with the use of petroleum-derived materials reside in the long-term economic instability and limited reserves of fossil fuels and oils. The production of the petroleum-derived materials requires a great deal of energy, as the raw petroleum oils are drilled, extracted from the ground, transported to refineries, refined, and processed to yield the petroleum oils. These efforts add to the cost of petroleum oils and hence the cost of the final elastomer products.
There is a continuing need for “greener” elastomer products made from raw materials that are more versatile, renewable, less costly and more environmental friendly.